The Crazies
by Skilletpeeps
Summary: When their father dies two sister, Iris and Ayleen, are sent to Lyle house. Rated T for language. All things owned by Kelley Armstrong are Kelley Armstrong's. We will try to upload a chapter every week. I promise the story is better than the summary. We love your input. Please review.


Ayleen POV

My name is Ayleen and I am fourteen, my sister Iris and I were deemed crazy a while back. Thing is we're not crazy and we know it. Me and her are a pack, we can shift into wolfs and we say we know we can't, but our dad taught us how b-b-before he got murdered. We were then brought here against our wills and told that we were crazy. I was diagnosed with slight Schizophrenia and anger management issues. I swear they pull this shit out of there asses. My sister was diagnosed with similar "disabilities", but she some how didn't have issues with her anger. I get that I mean she always seems able to keep her cool when I spaz-out or other shit. Anyways, we both act like model patients. We take our meds, exercise and do great with our school work. We have to or else they'd keep a close eye on us. We can't take that risk because we have to leave, and now we need to take the others with us. My sister and I have figured out that they are super-naturals like us just they clearly weren't raised by some form of a pack, or a coven or whatever they were suppose to be raised by. Technically we shouldn't have been either but our dad saved us and told us what we are. He told me about being a were-wolf demon hybrid thing, and how someday I might be able to control weather.

Iris POV

I'm Iris and I got a sister named Ayleen. We're both fourteen and we were thrown into this house for psychopaths a few months ago. My sister may belong here with her dangerous anger issues but not for the reason they say. Some bullshit they decided to slap on our name-tags. My sister is a were-wolf and a half-demon who can control weather and I... lets just say I'm a were-wolf with a little, okay a lot of extra sprinkled in. Our dad, I guess, forget everything he taught us about being safe and got himself killed. Then these people forced us into this hell hole. But the good news is we're getting out of here soon. We're being perfect little angels while plotting our escape. But now Ayleen is making us drag along some people who she thinks are like us. Then we'll form a pack and peace will come to the world! Sigh, this isn't a fairly tail Ayleen. In the real world, there are never happy endings.

****Time**Rewind****

It's been two week since our dad was killed. Ayleen and I have been living in a hotel out of the state and managing as well as fourteen year old orphans can. We stopped going to school and are now just moping around our hotel room. Ayleen has gone insane with all the stress and now is a danger that can't go outside. It is killing her. I'm laying in my bed staring at the ceiling when I remember what my dad told me minutes before he was murdered died.

~FLASHBACK~

"Iris I don't have much time sweetheart."

"Dad what's going on?!"

"Listen to me. Be strong and take care of your sister your the alpha of this pack now. I love you, and tell your sister I love her too."

And just like that he was gone. Off to his death.

~SNAP BACK~

I heard quiet shuffling outside. I cautiously went to find Ayleen. She was asleep on her bed.

"Ayleen. Wake up."

"What do you want?" She groaned loudly.

"Shhh! There's someone outside."

"It's a hotel of course there's someone outside."

I growled. She always frustrates me. I lifted her up and threw her out the two story window. I smirked.

I thought only cats landed on their feet.

I jumped out behind her and we ran out into the woods. Halfway there Ayleen stopped and suppressed a scream.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see."

"Hold my wrist and lets go. And shush!"

I helped her up a tree. I looked out and saw people walking around the hotel.

"Your so stupid! No one is there! Look what the hell you did, you threw me out of a window in the middle of the night and then shoved my sad ass up a fucking tree! I am so sick of you!"

She went to punch me with full force and I easily dodged it, knowing her anger made her sloppy. That made her loose it.

"Iris you ruined my life! If you had gone and helped dad he'd be fine and so would we!"

She launched herself at me and I moved and she went tumbling down down down. I heard a person whisper

"I heard Ayleen yelling at Iris they're over there."

"Yup, totally not a threat."

I stayed up and Ayleen just sat there. A man came over and grabbed Ayleen putting a gun up to her head.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Iris but we need to keep you girls safe so I suggest you come out and no one gets hurt."

He was bluffing. He wouldn't shoot her but he would take her and I needed to protect her. I climbed down.

"You cause so many problems A." I whispered just low enough for her to hear.

The next day we were flown back to Mississippi and put in a house for psychopaths. So here we are. Thank you Ayleen!


End file.
